Reenncuentro
by Sarytita
Summary: Oneshot. Goten se marcho a vivir a París junto con Parés. Seis años después se reencuentra con Bra, que pasara? SEGUNDA PARTE Y ULTIMA SUBIDA, POR PETICION VUESTRA ESCRITO UNA 2 PARTE, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS
1. Chapter 1

_Oneshot que escribí hace tiempo un día de inspiración que tube el verano pasado, lo volvi a leer ayer y he de reconocer que no plasme del todo bien la idea que me entro cuando escuche la cancion 'Nada que perder-Conchita'. Mi idea era plasmar esa canción a esta pareja tan hermosa, pero el resultado no me agrado demasiado. De todas formas decidí subirlo ya que me gusta compartir lo que escribo y asi la espera del siguiente cap de 'Hoy decidi olvidarte ¿o no?' se les hace mas cortita!_

_Os recomiendo escuchar la canción para poneros mas en situación, espero les guste!_

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

_'Amar a alguien es correr riesgos, es hacer cualquier locura, porque el amor es lo único que te salva... Lo único que te queda. '_

El día era gris, el cielo amenazaba con lluvia y aun así las calles de la ciudad estaban llenas de gente, personas que caminaban arriba y abajo. Algunos irían al trabajo, otros volverían de el y algunos cuantos irían a buscar uno. En cambio el motivo por el cual ella estaba en la calle era muy distinto, no iba ni volvía del trabajo y mucho menos iba en busca de uno, no lo necesitaba.

Se acomodo la larga melena azul que bailaba tras su espalda en un coletero rojo a juego con su ropa y se sentó en un banco de madera. Abrió su bolso y saco un cigarrillo que empezó a fumar mientras observaba el trajín de gente que pasaba por delante suyo, su vida había cambiado tanto, ya no era la niña orgullosa, caprichosa e inmadura de hace años le había tocado madurar de golpe, dejar de lado sus ilusiones de niña y convertirse en una mujer. Recordaba el día en que su vida empezo a cambiar como si fuera ayer, el amor de su vida se iba, se iba lejos con la que parecía ser el amor de su vida, dejandola a ella sola y con miles de dudas. Suspiro y tiro la colilla de su cigarro, miro su reloj, las cinco menos cuarto, había llegado demasiado pronto, decidió fumarse otro cigarrillo para hacer la espera algo mas amena.

**-¿Desde cuando fumas, Bra?-**Una voz masculina le hablo a sus espaldas haciendo que la peliazul se girara asustada-

**-¿Goten?- **Bra estructuro al hombre que tenía enfrente, pelo negro alborotado, ojos grandes y alegres y cara inocentona**-¿Que, que haces tu aquí?**

**-Yo también me alegro de verte, he venido a visitar a mis padres, mi madre ya esta un poco mayor para ir a verme a París, no aguanta la teletransportación de mi padre-**Goten tomó asiento junto a Bra en el banco-** Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, como estas? Has cambiado muchisimo, se nota que ya eres toda una mujer**.

**-Han pasado seis años, es lógico que algo haya cambiado-**La peliazul sonrió ante la inocencia del pequeño de los Son que a pesar de tener 39 años, parecía ser un veinteañero recien salido de la universidad-

**-Si tienes razón, seis años ya y parece que fue ayer cuando me fui a París**-Goten parecía hablar con nostalgia- **Por cierto porque nunca viniste a verme junto a Trunks?**

**-Bueno veras perdoname, pero estaba ocupada con la universidad y no tenía mucho tiempo**-Bra miro su reloj, las cinco menos diez, justo tenía que encontrarse ahora con el-

**-¿Al final terminastes la universidad? Recuerdo que me decías que no te interesaba la carrera de Administración de empresas.**

**-Bueno ya sabes cosa de la edad, tan solo tenía 20 años y me quería comer el mundo y estudiar no entraba en mis planes, pero una madura y se da cuenta de las cosas.- **Bra contesto sin penar en lo que decía, tenia ganas de contarle la verdad, decirle que su vida no había ido del todo bien desde que se fue, que no le había olvidado, que seguía siendo el amor de su vida. Y en lugar de eso sonrió y le contó una vida que no era cierta, que se había vuelto a enamorar, que trabajaba junto a Trunks en la C.C, mentira todo mentira, era incapaz de decirle la verdad, el tendría su vida junto a Parés en Europa.

**-Vaya si que me perdido cosas, tu hermano nunca me hablaba de ti sabes? Era como si supiera que alguna vez hubo algo entre tu y yo.**

**-¿Acaso lo hubo Goten? Te fuiste con Parés después de la noche que pasamos, dijiste que me querías**-Goten agacho la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Bra-

**-Bra lo siento yo...-**El pelinegro miro a la chica que tenia enfrente. Recordaba esos ojos todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, cuando miraba los de Parés los veía, no sería la primera vez que se preguntaba si fue un error marcharse, si debió quedarse allí junto a ella. Ahora tenia la oportunidad de ponerle punto y final a esa historia, de ser feliz... Pero no podía ella tenia un nuevo amor y el tenía a Pares**- yo lo siento no quise hacerte daño.**

**-Tranquilo, esta superado han pasado seis años recuerdas?-**Bra volvió a mirar el reloj, las cinco menos dos minutos, se empezaba a poner nerviosa- **Esto Goten me alegro mucho de verte, pero tengo algo de prisa...**

-**No quieres venir a tomar un café? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y mañana me voy-**El pelinegro se levanto junto a ella-

**-Me encantaría, pero no puedo, no olvides ir a ver a Trunks a su departamento, le encantara verte.**

**-Lo sé, ahora mismo me dirigía para allá, pues bueno Bra, volvemos a despedirnos.**

**-Si, eso parece**- Goten se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo florecer miles de sensaciones a ambos-

**-¡Que te siga yendo todo igual de bien!-**Goten se despidió y se fue caminando dejando a Bra de nuevo, con miles de dudas otra vez acosándola y mirando fijamente esa silueta que volvía abandonarla.

Detrás de ella una multitud de niños empezó a salir de lo que parecía ser un colegio, formando un alboroto enorme. Uno de esos niños se acerco a Bra y le tiro varias veces de la camiseta. Era moreno con el pelo alborotado, cara inocente y ojos grandes y azules.

**-Mama, quien ese hombre con quien hablabas?-**Bra salió de su encanto y cojio al pequeño de seis años en sus brazos y le dio un besazo como solía hacer cada tarde cuando lo recojia-

**-Un amigo de tu tio, cariño**-Bra comienzo a caminar con su hijo en brazos dirección a su casa-

**-Se parecía mucho a mi-** Bra detuvo su paso para mirar a su hijo y sonrió con tristeza-

-**Todos los sayajins se parecen.**

**The End ~**


	2. Sorpresas, explicaciones y

_'Por mas que lo pienso no entiendo como me ha podido volver a pasar, como he podido volver a caer ante el' _

Me repito a mi misma una y otra vez mientras me seco las lagrimas que empiezan a caer por mis mejillas. Hace varios días que me encontré a Goten y desde entonces no pasa ni un solo instante en que no intente encontrar su ki, localizarlo, saber donde esta. Pero no lo consigo, lo ha ocultado y eso me inquieta aun mas, '_¿seguirá en ciudad Satan?'_ Muevo la cabeza de lado a lado bruscamente haciendo que mi cabello azul baile con el gesto, desde que lo vi todos esos sentimientos que pensaba que estaban enterrados han vuelto a salir a la superficie y no puedo permitirlo, yo ya tengo una vida echa, una vida en la que no entra el. Me apoyo en la barandilla de mi balcón y le doy una calada al cigarrillo, mi pequeño Table se ha ido con su abuelo a entrenar y tengo todo el día para dedicármelo a mi.

Tras despedirme de mis padres y prometerle a Mamá y a Pan que volveré pronto a visitarlas alzo el vuelo para dirigirme de nuevo a París, a mi casa, con mi pareja. Podría haberle pedido a mi padre que me teletransportara pero necesito volar, meterme en mis pensamientos. El encuentro con Bra ha echo que me plantee seriamente si soy feliz, si aquel día tomé la decisión correcta. La vi tan llena de vida, tan hermosa... Sacudo la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos, tomé la decisión correcta, ahora tengo mi vida junto a Pares y Bra tiene su vida junto aquel chico que me contó de su Universidad, no había espacio para dudas, fue lo mejor. Sonrió convencido y bajo la vista para darme cuenta que estoy sobrevolando Ciudad Satan, reduzco mi velocidad al pasar por Capsule Corp y decido descender para poder visitar a Bulma y Vegeta antes de marcharme.

Un homerobot me abre la puerta y me reconoce al instante dejándome pasar y anunciándome que iba a avisar a Bulma de mi presencia, me adentro al salón y me dejo caer sobre uno de los sofás nuevos que supongo que la amiga de mi padre habrá comprado hace poco. Echo un vistazo mas a mi alrededor para poder ver las ultimas modificaciones de la casa y me llama la atención un mueble que esta lleno de fotos, me logro reconocer en varias de ellas, en algunas salgo con Trunks de pequeños y en muchas otras salgo yo solo, pero no logro verlas demasiado bien ya que me parece verme con ojos azules y grandes, imagino que el reflejo del sol que cae sobre las fotografías me cega así que sin fijarme mucho mas en ellas me acomodo un poco en el sofá, con la mala suerte de que mi codo tira el contenido que hay en una mesa junto al reposa brazos del sofá.

Me agacho para recoser un pequeño cenicero de metal y una fotografía de tamaño algo grande que también ha caído por el golpe propinado por mi brazo, me siento con ella entre las manos y me quedo helado al mirarla. Parpadeo varias veces, me froto los ojos y pienso que la imaginación me esta jugando una mala pasada, la fotografía me muestra a mi de niño, pero con dos diferencias, tengo los ojos azules y Bra, la cual parece sacarme unos bastantes años, me abraza mientras sonríe feliz. Intento buscarle alguna lógica, algún sentido a lo que esto viendo, pero la voz de Bulma me saca de mi ensoñación y dejo la foto en su lugar correspondiente, por el momento.

-Oh Goten, que sorpresa pensaba que no vendrías a vernos!- Bulma aparece por el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios y me abraza fuertemente, para después dar paso a estructurarme- Estas guapisimo, maldito metabolismo saiyan.

Me rió al escucharla y entiendo su comentario, ella que siempre fue una obsesionada de la belleza se veía a mayor, varias arrugas adornaban su cara y algunas partes de su azul cabello se estaban volviendo blancas, pero no voy a decirle nada al respecto, no seré yo quien desate su furia.

-Gracias Bulma, tu no estas nada mal, casi podría confundirte con Bra- Bulma ríe alagada por mi comentario y con su alegria natural me lleva hacía la cocina preguntándome por mi vida en París y por Pares-

Tiro la colilla de mi cigarro en el cenicero y sonrio, hoy voy a disfrutar como lo solía hacer años atrás. Enciendo mi ordenador portátil y pongo algo de música mientras abro el armario y busco algo adecuado que ponerme. Pasó varios minutos observando la ropa que tengo y me decido por unos pantalones tejanos claros, una camiseta rosa que deja mi hombro descubierto y unos tacones que hacen juego con mi camiseta, me planto frente al espejo y recojo mi pelo en una coleta alta, dejando mis hombros y mi cuello al descubierto y me aplico un poco de gloss en los labios haciéndolos brillar. Cojo mi teléfono móvil e intento localizar a alguno de mis amigos, pero ni Marron, ni Yam ni Pan me cojen el teléfono, suspiro pero no dejo que eso me deprima, puedo pasármelo mu bien yo sola, no necesito a nadie.

Con paso firme camino por el pasillo con intención de bajar a la cocina a cojear una manzana y a despedirme de mi madre, seguro que a estas horas de la tarde ya debe estar preparando alguna horrible cena que luego mi padre no se comerá y se tirara a la basura, de todas formas ella no desiste. Comienzo a bajar los escalones de la escalera que separa el piso de arriba de la cocina y escucho a mi madre conversar con alguien, imagino que sera Yamcha o quizás Krilin así que no le doy importancia y cuando llego a la cocina no me molesto en girar a mirar con quien habla mi madre a mi espalda, abro la nevera en busca de algo para beber, pues aun tengo el sabor del ultimo cigarrillo en la boca y lo detesto y es entonces cuando escucho a mi madre.

-Cariño mira quien ha venido a vernos!-Habla alegre, demasiado alegre para que se trate de Krilin o Yamcha, los ve cada semana, así que me giro con curiosidad y la botella de agua que tengo entre mis manos cae al suelo.-

Me quedo quieta simplemente mirándole, debo reaccionar si me quedo así mucho mas pensara que soy aun aquella niña idiota enamorada que se bloqueaba cada vez que lo veía, vale aun lo soy o amenos un poco, pero el eso no lo sabe. Yo juego con ventaja, yo se cual es la realidad manejo las cartas esta vez.

-Goten, que te trae por aquí? Pensaba que habías vuelto a París junto a **Pares**-Remarco ese ultimo nombre, mi madre lo nota y se gira para seguir cocinando, dejándonos fuera de su campo de visión-

Observo como Goten traga saliva antes de contestarme y como sus manos comienzan a jugar con la servilleta que esta sobre la mesa ¿Nervioso? Me pregunto y no puedo sentirme ganadora al pensar que se siente cohibido cuando trato ese tema.

-De echo iba de regreso a París pero no podía irme sin venir a visitaros-Me sonríe pero no me mira directamente a los ojos. Su comportamiento es sumamente diferente al de hace unos días, entonces parecía indiferente en cambio ahora parecía que se sintiera culpable- Me alegra volver a verte.

Su mirada se cruza con la mía y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, como puede ser que aun me ponga así ante su presencia? Me calma ver como el parece estar nervioso, no sabe hacía donde mirar y opta por clava su mirada sobre la mesa, sus manos juegan con la servilleta cada vez mas deprisa y pregunta algo a mi madre. Me vuelvo a sentir ganadora, esta incomodo con mi presencia, lo puedo notar en su comportamiento, sonrió al mas puro estilo de mi padre pero en ese instante soy yo la que se pone nerviosa. Siento la energía de Table cerca, muy cerca, miro a Goten me tranquiliza un poco ver que parece no haberse dado cuenta del ki, le llamaría la atención leer un ki tan alto y no saber de quien es. No quiero que el lo sepa, no quiero tener que reconocerle que es su hijo, así que me giro hacía la puerta con intención de salir, pero ya es tarde mi pequeño esta entrando con un gran pez sobre su hombro.

Noto como Bra me mira fijamente, me esta estructurando, puedo notar como sonrie al verme nervioso y sinceramente ose porque estoy así, pero tenerla cerca me hacer recordar tantas cosas, noto que se pone tensa de un segundo a otro, miro como va hacía la puerta y justo en ese momento entra un niño y esta vez soy yo quien se tensa.

-Mamá mira lo que he pescado, el abuelo me ha dicho que esta noche nos lo cenaremos!- El pequeño deja el pez sobre la mesa y salta sobre Bra, ella lo coje en brazos y mira a su madre con cara de horror, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada-

Me fijo en el niño, principalmente me fijo en su ki, es un niño fuerte eso no cabe duda y cuando me detengo a mirar su físico mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente. En un segundo varias imágenes pasan por mi cabeza, mi marcha hacía París, las preguntas sobre Bra no contestadas por Trunks ni por Pan, las fotos del mueble y la foto de la mesilla, miro a Bra con los ojos abiertos y ella me aparta la mirada.

-Tu también eres Sayajin verdad?-El niño me mira con esos ojos azules y me estremezco, no soy capaz a contestarle de otra forma que no sea con un 'si' con la cabeza.

-Table cariño, porque no vienes con la abuela al laboratorio? Necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas- Bulma cejo al pequeño en brazos y se lo lleva mientras el me dice adiós con la mano.

Mi madre me quita a Table de los brazos y se lo lleva, en ese momento me siento desprotegida no quiero que se lo lleve quiero que este junto a mí, no tener que explicar nada, quiero salir corriendo y eso hago salgo corriendo hacía la puerta, pero Goten siempre fue mas rápido que yo y se interpone en mi camino.

-¿Puedes explicarme que acaba de pasar aquí? No se si me estoy volviendo loco o acabo de ver entrar a un niño clavado a mi, pero con tus ojos llamándote Mamá y preguntándome si soy un Sayajin?- Goten me habla de forma tranquila pero desesperado a la vez, sus palabras salen atropelladas de su boca y me mira con esa mirada de confusión que muchas veces vi en nuestra pequeña relación-

Por un momento me siento culpable, siento que hice mal en no comunicarle que iba a ser padre, que estaba embarazada y que iba a seguir adelante, pero entonces recuerdo el día que me entere y el sentimiento de culpa desaparece. Recuerdo como mi padre se opuso en un principio, como mi madre me insistía a decírselo a el y como lloraba por mi decisión de hacer todo lo contrario, los meses que entube sin hablar con Trunks por su negativa a ocultare a Goten la verdad, aun a día de hoy me pregunto como no se lo contó. Recuerdo todo eso y siento rabia, sobretodo al recordar la primera vez que Table me pregunto por que el no tenia padre.

Entonces le miro y le escupo lo que pienso, sin el menor tacto posible- No tengo nada que explicar, el que se fue fuiste tu- Goten abre mas aun los ojos al escucharme y por un segundo siento miedo a lo que me pueda contestar-

-¿Pero quien te crees que eres para ocultarme que tengo un hijo durante seis años Bra? Tenía todo el derecho del mundo en saberlo- Me echo a reír ante su comentario-

-No te lo dije porque cuando te fuiste aun no lo sabía, me entere dos meses después y créeme se me hizo duro no levantar el teléfono para decírtelo, pero tu ya tenías tu vida con tu gran amor en París, no quería que renunciaras a tu felicidad por mi culpa, yo podía cuidarme de mi y de mi hijo muy bien y como has podido comprobar hemos sobrevivido los dos, Table y yo, así que olvidate de que existe y vete a París no te necesitamos- Le grito y empujo mientras le hablo, mis ojos sueltan lagrimas sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, evito su mirada y me doy la vuelta para poder salir por el otro extremo de la cocina pero el alarga su brazo y me coje de la mano-

La miro a los ojos mientras me grita y empuja, están llenos de rabia y de tristeza, puedo ver el daño que le hice al marcharme y el daño que me hice a mi mismo sin darme cuenta. Pensaba que hacía lo correcto y resulta que lo correcto estaba aquí con ella, pero mi miedo a enfrentarme a la realidad y a Vegeta fueron mas fuertes. La veo llorar aunque intenta ocultármelo y se me parte el alma, pero que me fuera no era motivo para no decirme que iba a ser padre, aun así me trago la rabia que siento en ese momento y la cojo delicadamente de la mano cuando intenta marcharse.

-Si me lo hubieras dicho habría vuelto sin pensármelo y créeme no hubiera renunciado a mi felicidad por ti, es que tu eras mi felicidad pero no me di cuenta hasta tarde- Mis palabras salen solas, soy dulce como hacia tiempo que no lo era, acaricio su mejilla y seco las lagrimas que caen de sus ojos-

-¿Por que te fuiste entonces?- Me mira con esos ojos azules, se aparta de mis caricias pero su mirada sigue fija en la miá, me pongo nervioso, tengo miedo a decirle la verdad y que no me crea- Dímelo Goten- Pronuncia mi nombre en un susurro de suplica y esta vez soy yo quien deja caer varias lagrimas-

-Tenía miedo, no sabía aceptar lo que sentía por ti, tu eras muy joven y la diferencia de edad me asustaba, temía que tu padre se interpolarse y que no pudiésemos estar juntos, por eso me fui, porque pensé que tu eras joven y tenías derecho a vivir, que con el tiempo me olvidarías y encontrarías otra persona- Me siento de nuevo en uno de los taburetes cercanos a la mesa y bajo la mirada avergonzado, ahora escurriéndome a mi mismo me doy cuenta del error que cometí en su momento y me avergüenza estar aquí pidiéndole explicaciones, pero lo que acababa de ver ha cambiado todo, no quiero regresar a París quiero conocer a mi hijo-

-Nadie se hubiera opuesto a nuestra relación y si hubiese sido así, me hubiera dado igual Goten tu eras lo mas importante para mi en ese momento, te quería como nadie podía querer a otra persona en el mundo, de echo creo que te sigo queriendo igual...-Me sorprendo a mi misma cuando le confieso al padre de mi hijo que le sigo queriendo, quizás no tendría que habérselo dicho pero su revelación ha echo que esa pequeña esperanza de poder volver a disfrutar de el junto a Table despertara de nuevo y ahora siento mas miedo que nunca a que su respuesta sea un no-

Goten levanta la mirada y me mira, no se interpretar su expresión, sus ojos están húmedos por las lagrimas anteriores y su semblante esta serio. El miedo invade mi cuerpo, tengo la sensación de que su contestación a mi te quiero sea un 'Lo siento yo amo a Pares' así que siguiendo la frase de mi amiga Marron 'Una retirada a tiempo es una victoria' hago además de irme.

Escucho la confesión de Bra y me quedo sorprendido, es entonces cuando me do cuenta de todo, mi vida esta aquí al igual que mi felicidad, siempre han estado aquí, junto a ella, junto a nuestro hijo, me da bastante igual lo que opine Vegeta, lo que opine Pares, lo que opine el mundo en general, yo la quiero a ella y no pienso dejarla escapar otra vez, así que cuando intenta irse de nuevo se lo impido y mirándole a los ojos le digo algo que deseaba decirle hace mucho tiempo.

-Te quiero Bra, te quiero, se que es tarde pero quiero estar junto a ti, no quiero perderte, no quise perderte y me equivoque- Entonces es cuando me atrevo y la beso, quizás me rechace cabe la oportunidad pero no me voy a quedar con la duda.

La beso dulcemente y acaricio su mejilla mientras lo hago, para mi sorpresa ella no me rechaza al contrario, me abraza y se aferra a mi como si me fuese a escapar, como si volviese a huir.

Cuando me besa no lo pienso dos veces y lo abrazo fuertemente para que no volviese a escapar, para que se quedara para siempre conmigo, los dos nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, entonces lo entendimos todo, no hacían falta palabras los dos sabían lo que sentían y por primera vez después de muchos años, estaban felices completamente.

A través de la ventana de la cocina Bulma lloraba de emoción con su nieto en brazos y Vegeta a su derecha que había llegado hacia unos minutos simplemente refunfuñaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Abuela, porque mama se besa con ese hombre?-Bulma sonrió ante la pregunta de su nieto y contesto a su pregunta con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios-

-Por que es tu padre cariño-Table sorprendido por las palabras de su abuela salió corriendo cocina adentro-

-¡PAPA!-Me sorprendo cuando escucho al pequeño llamarme así y lo cojo en brazos cuando se tira sobre mi. Una sensación de alegría y calma me invade cuando lo tengo en brazos y me abraza, miro a Bra y le sonrió mientras atrapo con un dedo unas lagrimas que caen de nuevo por sus mejillas-

Cuando veo que mi hijo entra corriendo gritando Papa, miro a mi madre a través del cristal y la veo emocionada, mi padre se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, pero no había entrado a matar a Goten eso era buena señal, miro a Goten y Table abrazados y lloro de felicidad mientras me acerco a abrazarlos.

-Por fin somos una familia.

The End.


End file.
